Saya's Sabriel Week
by SayaLeigh
Summary: All my fics for the 2013 Sabriel Week. From cop AU to fulfilling childhood wishes, it's basically just Gabe and Sam being irritatingly adorable. Includes Band of Brothers spoilers (day 7); rated for day 4.
1. Of Children and Protection

**Title**: "Of Children and Protection"  
**Rating**: T  
**Warnings**: A little blood I guess  
**Word Count**: 1,891  
**Summary**: Sam and Gabriel are partners in the Narcotics division and are on the job when things suddenly go wrong.

**Prompt: **General AU day

**A/N**: Cop AU (because it's kind of ironic and because I have a weakness for them thanks to Sanami Matoh's _FAKE_). Also I kind of wanted to continue the whole theme of "never trust the kids" in SPN, so somehow we got this…yeah…

* * *

"Hey Sammy!" called a familiar voice when Sam entered his office on Friday morning. He looked up, eyebrows raised in surprise to see his partner already sitting on his desk. To say that Sam was surprised would be an understatement. Gabriel Milton was notorious for being late.

"You're already here?" Sam asked incredulously, dropping a pile of files onto his own desk.

Gabriel pretended to look hurt. "You say that as if I'm never here on time," he whined, pouting around the white stick of the lollipop in his mouth.

Sam shot him a pointed look, which Gabriel waved away.

"Yeah, yeah. So, what's on the list for today?" he asked, leaning forward. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed before opening the file on the top of the pile and scanning its contents.

"Looks like the usual," he commented, "There were a couple guys brought in on possession last night, suspicious activity reported over on Twelfth Street, and someone called in a possible meth house."

Sam closed the file, looking up to find Gabriel staring intently at him. For a moment, it didn't seem as if the blond had heard a word he'd said. His eyebrows lifted suddenly though, dispelling whatever scolding Sam had been mentally preparing, and he let out a huff.

"Sounds like a busy day," he complained good-naturedly.

"For me," Sam snorted, "You're just tagging along."

"Sammy!" Gabriel responded indignantly, grinning, "I'm hurt! You think I would just leave all the dirty work to you?"

"No," Sam replied as he picked the less time-consuming cases out of the pile, "I _know_ you would."

Gabriel just shrugged and slid off his desk, sauntering over to Sam's side of the tiny room. He peered around the taller man, studying the open case file with sharp golden eyes. Sam could hear him sucking at the candy in his mouth, humming softly. His shoulders tensed, trying not to let on how much his partner's behavior affected him. If his brother knew…But Dean was down the hall in Homicide; he couldn't see the two of them right now.

He shook the inappropriate thoughts from his mind as Gabriel straightened up, taking one of the files with him. Leaving Sam to clear his mind, he sauntered over to the door.

"Coming?" he asked when he reached it, holding up the file with an inquiring look on his animated features. Recovering, Sam nodded and grabbed his jacket, following Gabriel from the tiny, cramped room.

The ride in the cruiser that followed was uncharacteristically silent. Usually Gabriel was chattering away about things that neither he nor Sam really cared about, but it was a nice way to fill the silence. Today, however, the blond seemed to have something serious on his mind. His brow was furrowed and he stared straight ahead through the windshield. Unfortunately, he apparently wasn't so out of it that he forgot to annoy Sam by propping his feet up on the dash.

Sam couldn't help but glance over every few minutes, concerned by the other man's strange behavior.

"Gabe?" he asked finally, startling his partner, "Is something wrong?"

Gabriel looked startled for a moment, but quickly covered it with his familiar grin.

"What? No way, Sam!" He chuckled and relaxed, though it was obviously forced. He ran one hand through his blond hair, tousling it in a way that Sam found incredibly attractive, though he would never admit it. It was a few moments before the lack of the usual nickname actually caught his attention, but he decided to let it go. When Gabriel wanted to talk, he would. He always did.

He pulled up outside a run-down, one story house, the likes of which were all too common in this part of town. He parked the cruiser and got out, motioning for Gabriel to check the area before following him. The blond nodded, his sharp eyes and intense expression reminding Sam why he'd become a cop. Offering a small smile, he turned his back on Gabriel and made his way up to the front door.

The off-white paint on the door was flaking off, and Sam had to knock because the doorbell remained silent when he pressed it. He shifted from one foot to the other as he waited for a response, his eyes scanning the dilapidated area around him.

Seconds before the door opened, Gabriel joined him. They barely had time to exchange a look, blond eyebrows raised questioningly, when they found themselves looking down at a dark-haired little girl. She was maybe six or seven, and she watched them with cautious, almost fearful grey eyes.

"Hey," Sam greeted, crouching down to her level, "Um, are your parents home?"

She nodded, staring back at Sam so silently that it freaked him out a little.

"Can we talk to Mommy or Daddy or whoever?" Gabriel asked, his tone more casual that Sam's had been.

The girl looked up at him, but still didn't move. The silence dragged on, growing more uncomfortable. Gabriel's brows lifted again, prompting a response that didn't come. Sam was just beginning to fidget when a much larger figure emerged from the doorway at the back of the front room.

"Mellie, whosat?" asked a deep, slurred voice.

Sam straightened up and forced a smile onto his face at the sight of the man who must have been the girl's father. He had dark brown hair which was thinning at the temples and a beer gut which hung over a worn leather belt which held loose, threadbare jeans in place.

"Hi," he greeted, hoping he sounded at least half as cheerful as Gabriel usually did, "I'm Officer Winchester and this is my partner, Officer Milton. One of your neighbors had a concern for your safety. Do you mind if we come in?"

The man studied Sam with beady, suspicious eyes for a moment, but then he shrugged and stood aside for them to enter. Exchanging a quick glance with Gabriel, Sam stepped over the threshold and they began the usual routine-while Sam asked the questions, Gabriel checked the room for signs of suspicious activity. The girl had disappeared somewhere into the depths of the house, but neither of them worried about her.

"Well, thanks, I think we've got just about enough," Sam said finally, gesturing for Gabriel to join him. The blond complied, though he still glanced around the room warily. Sam turned to leave, keeping the man with the beer gut in the corner of his vision.

"Sam!" Gabriel barked suddenly. It was his rare, all-business voice, which sent a chill down Sam's spine faster than anything else could. A hand shoved him forward as a gunshot rang out through the room.

Sam rolled as he hit the ground, sitting up to see Gabriel clutching his upper arm, thick, red blood oozing out between his fingers. His face was contorted with pain and grim determination. Sam's first instinct was to go to his side, but he fought it in favor of following protocol and surveying the room.

Beer-Gut looked just as shocked as Sam felt, his face pale and his mouth working soundlessly. It was his daughter who held the fun, her eyes wild and her hands shaking. It dropped from her hand as she began to cry, blubbering something about them taking her father away.

The situation was diffused rather quickly. Sam called for backup and let them handle the scene while he drove Gabriel to the hospital himself. Gabriel's face was pale and drawn and for once his feet weren't propped up on the dashboard. There was a bandage wrapped around his arm now, and Sam had never been more glad that he kept the first-aid kit in the cruiser up-to-date.

The hospital trip went by in a blur. Sam fidgeted nonstop, confined to the waiting room, while someone patched up Gabriel's arm.

"Hey Sammy," Gabriel called cheerfully when he finally emerged. Sam felt equal measures of relief and guilt flood through him, though Gabriel didn't seem bothered by the thick layer of bandages on his upper arm.

"Ready to go?" Gabriel asked as he stepped into Sam's shadow. Despite the younger's height advantage, he seemed to be the one in control of the situation.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked instead. His fingers itched to take hold of Gabriel's shoulders and hold him in place until he was completely satisfied that there weren't any other injuries he'd missed-or any psychological damage, for that matter.

"I'm fine, Sammy, trust me," Gabriel assured him, with an indulgent smile, "Let's just go back to my place and get some takeout or something."

Sam nodded numbly and followed Gabriel back out to the cruiser. He drove them back to Gabriel's little apartment. He liked being here, if only because it was usually stocked with candy rather than Dean's lunch-turned-science experiments like his own home. He made the call for takeout while Gabriel set up a movie. Within half an hour they were settled into a comfortable silence on the couch with food in their laps, the screen providing the only light in the room.

Sam hadn't realized he was staring at Gabriel until the blond paused the movie.

"Look, Sam, I know I'm a hot piece of ass, but you're starting to freak me out," he told his partner, leveling a golden stare at him.

Sam blushed. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay," he mumbled, "I mean, you took a bullet for me..." He trailed off, as doubt, guilt, and the urge to pull Gabriel into his arms nearly overwhelmed him.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Of course I did," he snorted, "I mean, the office would be a little dull without your pretty face around."

Sam fixed him with a skeptical look, and after several long moments, Gabriel caved.

"I mean it Sam," he sighed, "You're not just my partner, you're my friend. And, y'know, whatever else you want to be." He waggled his eyebrows, leaning into Sam's personal space with a smirk.

It wasn't the first time he'd made the offer, and it wasn't the first time Sam had been tempted by it. He found himself leaning in as well, until mere inches separated them.

"We could get fired," he argued without any feeling behind it.

"I'll quit," Gabriel retorted matter-of-factly.

"Dean will kill me," he tried again weakly.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Dean has Cas to comfort him," he snorted.

Sam smiled, now close enough to feel Gabriel's breath on his lips.

"What if Dean kicks me out," he asked. It was probably the only thing that still worried him about the unfolding situation.

"He wouldn't," Gabriel assured him, "But if he needs some time, you can always stay here." His golden eyes were bright and earnest, and Sam thought he saw just hint of fear that Sam might pull away-yet again.

Maybe that was what sealed it. Sam leaned in the last few millimeters and pressed his lips firmly to Gabriel's, wrapping his arms around the smaller torso as he pushed him back into the couch. Gabriel responded enthusiastically, sliding his arms around Sam's waist. The tension that had been building between them for the last three years finally broke, leaving them giddy and passionate.

Work, Dean, and even the food on the table were forgotten for the rest of the night.


	2. Kummerspeck

**Title**: "Kummerspeck"  
**Rating**: K  
**Warnings**: None  
**Summary**: Instead of listening to Castiel's advice and just talking to Sam Winchester, Gabriel seems to think overeating is a better solution.

**Prompt:** Non-translatable Word Day; Kummerspeck (German): Excess weight gained from emotional overeating. Literally, grief bacon.

**A/N**: Short and probably OOC. May be continued coz I'm a sucker for happy endings.

* * *

**Sabriel Week – Day 2 – Kummerspeck**

"Just talk to him."

"No."

Castiel sighed, watching his older brother, Gabriel, nursing what must have been his third milkshake of the day. Gabriel was glaring out the kitchen window at a house down the street where the two Novak siblings could see both Winchester brothers in their front yard. Dean, Castiel's boyfriend, was making sure his car was in perfect condition-which, as everyone knew, it was. Sam, the younger brother and Gabriel's overwhelming crush, sat on the front steps with a textbook open on his lap.

"Gabriel-" Castiel tried again.

His attempts earned him a fierce, golden-eyed glare, and he gave up with a sigh.

"If you would talk to him instead of just stalking him and gorging yourself, you might just find that Sam is more responsive to your advances than you seem to think," he informed Gabriel before leaving the room.

Gabriel glared at his brother''s back until he was out of sight, then turned back to the window with a sigh. Sam was clearly saying something to Dean now, gesturing wildly, the book in his lap seemingly forgotten. Gabriel smiled fondly at the sight of the animated young man.

To be honest, he'd only met Sam a few times. Most of what he knew about the Winchesters came from Castiel, who'd been working with Dean since before the two moved in down the street. Their relationship was a new development, but it didn't seem to have changed much about their interactions.

Gabriel, on the other hand, had fallen for Sam hard and fast. He and Dean had a pretty good friendship going, but Gabriel was pretty sure it didn't extend to spending most of his time at the Winchester's and staring at his younger brother.

He reached the end of his milkshake, causing the awful grating sound to echo through the room. He groaned, setting it aside and hunting through his pockets for a candy bar.

In front of his own house, Sam looked up and pushed his hair aside, smiling. He glanced down the street and Gabriel shrank away from the window, his heart fluttering.

As he took the first bite of chocolate, he wondered how many more pounds he would gain before he got up the courage to just go talk to Sam.


	3. Stay

**Title**: "Stay"  
**Rating**: T  
**Warnings**: Reference to sexual activity.  
**Summary**: All Sam really wanted was for Gabriel to stay, and for once the angel might be able to for a while.

**Prompt: **General Domesticity day.

**A/N**: This is pretty much an AU. Basically, Sam's settled down (whether he still hunts or not is up to you), but Gabriel still has his own business to keep up with. He always comes back to Sam though.

* * *

**Sabriel Week – Day 3 – Domestic**

Sunlight streamed through the apartment window, creeping across Sam Winchester's pillow until it fell across his face. His brow furrowed and he rolled over. His body was telling him it wasn't ready to get up, and for once, he was going to listen.

As he rolled, his cheek came into contact with an unfamiliar texture. It felt like skin, but a quick mental survey of his limbs told him it wasn't his. The Hunter instinct for preservation kicked in, and he forced his eyes open against the lazy comfort of the morning.

"Morning," Gabriel said softly, smiling down at Sam. The skin pressed against his cheek turned out to be the archangel's thigh. He was wearing his usual red silk boxers and one of Sam's t-shirts. It was too big on him, but to Sam, it was probably the most attractive he'd ever seen Gabriel.

"You're still here," he murmured through a haze of contentment. He was still naked from the night before, and the sheets were soft against his bare skin.

"Sorry, Sammy-boy, looks like you're stuck with me for a while," Gabriel told him, still smiling.

Sam smiled as well, pressing his face harder against the warm skin. "Good," he murmured simply; his voice was a deep, contented rumble.

Gabriel ran a hand through Sam's hair, the soft strands sliding silkily over his fingers, catching momentarily on tangles. Sam hummed happily.

Finally feeling awake enough to face the day, Sam sat up. Gabriel's fingers slipped from his hair, and his bright golden gaze was curious. Sam gave him another warm, genuine smile.

"Pancakes?" he asked simply.

Gabriel's eyes lit up and he jumped out of bed. No matter how many pancakes he tried or snapped into existence, they were never able to match the ones Sam made on lazy mornings like this. Impatient, he pulled Sam up from the bed, causing the hunter to laugh.

Sam pulled on his boxers, watching his angel bounce out of the room from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't wait until every morning could start like this.


	4. The Fastest Way To Get Sam's Attention

**Title**: "The Fastest Way To Get Sam's Attention"  
**Rating**: M  
**Warnings**: nsfw  
**Word Count**: 930  
**Summary**: Gabriel shows up dressed a bit differently than normal, and Sam takes advantage of it.

**Prompt: **Porn day

**A/N**: Basically PWP. This is my first attempt at smut and I have no idea what I'm doing.

* * *

**Sabriel Week – Day 4 – Porn**

Sam looked up and down, assessing Gabriel's body with eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Really?" he asked finally, focusing on the angel's golden eyes.

"Like what you see?" Gabriel countered, smirking. He lounged on the only bed in the hotel room-Sam had been taking his own since Dean and Castiel got over their eye-fucking and on to the real fucking. However, the last thing he had expected was to find Gabriel laying there like he owned the place, dressed in skimpy, definitely feminine clothing.

He wore a low-cut t-shirt, which showed off a chest that was defined much better than Sam had expected with all the sweets the archangel consumed. On his lower half Gabriel wore a short, tight skirt. It was no less than Gabriel usually wore at night, but the ensemble was definitely provoking a response from Sam. He could feel his heart rising to his throat, pounding hard. Gabriel was smirking at him with hooded eyes; Sam was sure he knew the response he was getting.

"Shut up," Sam finally told him, his voice rough with arousal. He quickly moved in on his angel, seeing the other's pupils dilate as he moved in, pressing his lips to Gabriel's own soft, dry ones.

Gabriel's body was pliant under him, falling back flat on the bed under the slightest pressure from Sam. He wrapped his arms around the hunter's neck, kissing him back eagerly. His fingers tangled in Sam's hair, tugging just hard enough to bring a low groan from Sam's throat. The archangel smirked against his hunter's lips, pushing his hips up in an attempt to coax similar sounds from the giant above him.

"Gabriel," Sam growled, one hand sliding to the blond angel's waist and gripping tightly.

"Sammy," Gabriel replied tauntingly, his voice muffled by contact with Sam's lips. He flipping them over, moving down to nip and suck along Sam's neck. Sam's head tipped back with a pleased sigh, exposing more of his throat to Gabriel's smirking lips.

Sam's large hands ran up and down Gabriel's sides, pushing up the shirt that clung to him like a second skin. Gabriel's own hands were still woven into Sam's hair, keeping a constant and arousing pressure on Sam's scalp.

One of the hunter's hands slipped under Gabriel's top, sliding across one nipple. Gabriel gasped softly against Sam's neck, and Sam took that as his cue to start toying with the sensitive bud, rolling it between his fingers. Gabriel groaned and squirmed, biting down on Sam's shoulder.

Impatient, Gabriel lifted one hand from Sam's hair to snap away their clothing. Sam caught it, bringing it to his lips and kissing Gabriel's fingers. For once it was hazel eyes that held the teasing gleam, while the golden gaze they received in return was brimming with frustration.

"Not this time," Sam murmured, his hand leaving Gabriel's chest to tug at the hem of his skirt instead, "I'm taking this off myself."

Gabriel gasped as Sam's hand slipped under the skirt and cupped him through the panties he wore. He ran his fingertips across the silky fabric, outlining Gabriel's cock. Normally he would be rolling his eyes at the angel's questionable choices, but at the moment his mind was in far more interesting realms.

Gabriel slipped away from his touch, pushing Sam's shirt up and trailing kisses down to the hem of his jeans. Locking his heavily lidded eyes on Sam's blown pupils, he ran the tip of his tongue along the soft skin of Sam's hips. Sam panted heavily, torn between returning Gabriel's intense gaze or letting his head fall back against the bed. Gabriel dipped his tongue under the elastic of his boxers and Sam gave in to the latter urge.

The sound and sensation of his zipper being tugged down brought him back to the situation. Gabriel was still watching him, one hand diving into his boxers to curl his fingers around Sam's length, giving an experimental tug. Sam groaned, bucking his hips up into Gabriel's hold and earning a satisfied smirk.

Gabriel pumped Sam's length a couple times before running his tongue suddenly along the underside, dragging a strangled cry from Sam. He repeated the action and was rewarded with a series of gasping pleas and profanity. Drawing back slightly, he waited until Sam gained some semblance of control over himself before he took the hunter completely.

Sam cried out as the head of his dick hit the back of Gabriel's throat, and before he could recover the angel was bobbing his head, cheeks hollowed like a professional. Sam moaned and tried to buck under him, held down by Gabriel's supernatural strength as the Trickster's lips and tongue worked him over.

One of Gabriel's hands traveled lower, his fingertips ghosting over Sam's entrance in a way that caused the hunter's muscles to tense. Sam was gasping for breath, begging for Gabriel to move faster. His back arched and he tugged hard at the angel's hair in warning. He could feel Gabriel smirk, and suddenly he hummed low in his throat, the vibrations sending Sam over the edge.

Sam collapsed into the sheets, panting heavily. Gabriel released him and crawled up the length of his body, curling into his side. He seemed content to stay there the rest of the night, despite his own still-hard member pressing against Sam's hip, but the hunter had other ideas. Rolling them so that he hovered over the smaller archangel, he leaned down to growl in his ear, hot breath washing over the delicate shell.

"Don't get comfortable yet. I haven't gotten those clothes off you."


	5. Things Sam Couldn't Have pt 1

**Title**: "One Thing Sam Couldn't Have"  
**Rating**: K  
**Warnings**: None  
**Word Count**: 487  
**Summary**: One of the many things Sam was never able to have growing up was a dog. Luckily, Gabriel has a dog.

**Prompt: **Fluff/Angst day; Fluff prompt: Something involving a pet.

**A/N**: I lost 3 of my 4 pets this year so I just really like writing about people being happy with animals idk.

* * *

**Sabriel Week – Day 5 – Fluff**

"You and John really didn't get along, did you?" Gabriel asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence of the room.

Sam looked up at him, expression contorting into one of his characteristic bitchfaces. The archangel was laying on his back on Sam's bed, lazily paging through John Winchester's journal. Despite everything he'd learned or how his views had changed over the last few years, Sam had no interest in discussing his father with the archangel.

Gabriel looked up at the silence, eyebrows raised questioningly. He rolled his eyes at the look on Sam's face, but really, he shouldn't have expected any different.

"Really Sam?" he asked, "Do we have to compare abandonment issues?"

Sam couldn't help but grin slightly at Gabriel's flippant tone. He wondered if that was why he kept the snarky archangel around, but quickly cut off that train of thought. Really though,it wasn't as if he had any control over an angel's actions.

"What are you getting at?" he asked bluntly.

Gabriel pouted, rolling over on the bed. "You're no fun," he informed Sam petulantly.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to the computer screen, figuring Gabriel probably wouldn't be getting to his point-if he had one-any time soon. Silence followed the motion, filled only with the soft crunching of whatever candy bar Gabriel was eating now.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped loosely around Sam's shoulders, making him jump.

"C'mon, Samsquatch, throw me a bone here," Gabriel urged, nuzzling Sam's ear, "There must have been things you couldn't have on the road. Dean said you wanted to play soccer, right?"

Sam tried to shrug the angel off. He didn't want to talk about it, no matter what argument Gabriel made.

"Did you ever want a pet?" Gabriel pressed, clinging tighter to Sam, "A dog, maybe? You seem like a dog person."

Sam hesitated, glancing up at the archangel hanging over his shoulder. For once, there was an honest look in his bright golden eyes.

Hesitantly, Sam nodded. "Yeah," he admitted, his voice slightly rough with emotion, "Dean and I even found a dog once, but we couldn't keep it."

Gabriel's eyes lit up and he lifted one hand, which Sam watched warily.

"Please," Gabriel scoffed, rolling his eyes, "this is something you'll like."

Sam still looked suspicious as Gabriel snapped. At first he thought nothing had happened, but after a moment, the sound of metal tags jingling reached his ears. He looked up, surprised, as a Jack Russell Terrier trotted in on short legs.

"Like her?" Gabriel asked proudly, picking the dog up and dumping her into Sam's lap, where she began licking Sam's face, "She's mine. And yes, she's real, not one of my tricks."

"She's great," Sam admitted, scratching his blunt fingernails through the dog's short fur. He smiled up at Gabriel, feeling his heart warm like it did every time the angel reminded Sam why he loved him.


	6. Blue Candy

**Title**: "Blue Candy"  
**Rating**: T  
**Warnings**: Innuendos galore and misuse of candy.  
**Word Count**: 546  
**Summary**: Gabriel wants to experiment with something, and Sam is his test subject.

**Prompt: **Color/concept day.

**A/N**: Because blue raspberry is one of my favorite flavors but it always makes such a mess...

* * *

**Sabriel Week – Day 6 – Blue Candy**

"Ith it bluh yeth?"

Sam looked up from the screen of his laptop to see Gabriel standing in the middle of the Winchester's current dilapidated motel room. He was trying to look down his nose at his tongue, which had been dyed a rich, dark blue by the lollipop he still held in one hand.

"Yes?" Sam told him uncertainly. Gabriel rolled his eyes at the questioning note in the hunter's tone.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked after a few moments when it didn't look like the angel was going to explain himself.

"Wanna try something," Gabriel explained vaguely. The lollipop was back in his mouth and his tongue was definitely doing something to both it and Sam's lower regions.

"What is it?" He tried to sound intimidating, hoping to cut off whatever mischief the former Trickster had planned before it began, but his voice came out somewhat strangled instead.

Gabriel raised one brow as if surprised by Sam's response, but his smirk and the twinkle in his eyes said otherwise. "Why Sammy," he drawled, "You make it sound as if you don't trust me."

"Herpes," Sam reminded him simply, face blank, voice deadpan.

Gabriel shrugged, biting through the last of the candy in his mouth. Sam watched, half wary and half aroused as the angel snapped the stick away and stepped toward him. His heart pounded and his eyes seemed drawn to Gabriel's smirking, blue-tinted lips.

"What do you want?" Sam tried again, weaker this time. Gabriel was crawling into his lap now, and Sam felt like his skin was on fire everywhere it came into contact with the archangel. Despite all the time the blond had been spending with Team Free Will lately, they'd never been this close. Somehow, Sam couldn't find it in himself to push the angel off.

"I want to see if I can turn your tongue blue too," Gabriel explained teasingly, his breath ghosting over Sam's lips.

The hunter paused just long enough to roll his eyes before pressing his lips to the archangel's. Gabriel kissed back eagerly, a tiny, eager sound escaping him. Before long, Sam felt a sharp tongue sweep along his low lip, and he lips parted without hesitation.

Gabriel's tongue dove into his mouth, poking, prodding, and exploring. Sam caught it with his own, and the result was something between a dance and a battle. Sam could taste the artificial flavoring on the other's tongue as Gabriel spread it across his lips and teeth.

Finally he pulled back, gasping for air. Gabriel stared back at him, blond hair ruffled and golden eyes half-lidded. He studied Sam's face, looking smug at whatever he saw.

"So," he commented lazily, "looks like the color does spread." He brought his hand up and ran he soft pad of his thumb across Sam's full lower lip. Sam sighed happily in response, his eyes fluttering shut.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, he felt Gabriel shift forward on his lap, provoking a low groan.

"Shall we see if it works on other skin textures?" the archangel asked with an obvious smirk in his voice, rolling his hips suggestively.

Without bothering to open his eyes and see the wiggling eyebrows he knew would be waiting for him, Sam nodded eagerly.


	7. A Different War

**Title**: "A Different War"  
**Rating**: K+?  
**Warnings**: Band of Brothers spoilers  
**Word Count**: 454  
**Summary**: Sam never thought about Gabriel's vessel, but even if he had, he wouldn't have expected this.

**Prompt: **Pop culture day.

**A/N**: This idea has kind of been floating around in my head since I started watching Band of Brothers, since Richard plays both Skip and Gabriel. I don't claim to know much about what happened to Muck, and do not intend to disrespect his memory (or Alex Penkala's, for that matter).

* * *

**Sabriel Week – Day 7 – Pop Culture**

"They did a pretty good job on this."

The unexpected comment from behind made Sam jump, whirling away from the TV. He'd been watching reruns of _Band of Brothers_ all night while Dean was out at the local bar with Cas.

Gabriel was leaning on the back of the couch, staring intently at the screen. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Gabriel shushed him. Sam had never seen the angel look so serious, but he turned back to the TV anyway.

Gabriel slid onto the couch next to him. He didn't start anything that would bother Sam, which was unusual and disconcerting. His face was unusually expressive; Sam could have sworn he saw something like sadness in the angel's golden eyes. He wondered what could have brought that look to Gabriel's face.

Finally, the episode ended and the credits began to roll. Sam's eyes were fixed on Gabriel's face as he sat back.

"Were you there?" he asked softly.

"Hell yeah I was there," Gabriel snorted, his tone suddenly bitter.

Sam raised his eyebrows, waiting for the story. Gabriel glanced at him, jaw set stubbornly. It didn't look as if he would be telling any time soon. For several long moments, there was nothing but the _Band of Brothers_ theme song filling the silence of the room.

Finally, Gabriel sighed. "There's more to Muck's death, alright?" he growled finally, "That shell didn't kill him. It got Penkala, but it didn't kill Muck."

Sam frowned, fixing his stare on Gabriel's profile. While the information was new to him, it didn't explain why Gabriel was so worked up about it. After a few minutes, the angel composed himself enough to continue.

"I found him a few hours later, when most of the platoon was asleep. He was dying, sure, but not anytime soon. I had a different vessel then, but after a couple thousand years, he was starting to wear out.

"I made the usual offer. I'm not sure why some brat from New York stuck out to me, but he did. I couldn't just let him suffer until he eventually died..."

Gabriel trailed off, keeping his eyes averted. Sam stared at him, eyes wide as they roamed his body.

"Your vessel...It's-he's-Warren Muck?" he asked breathlessly.

Gabriel nodded. "Sorry Sammy, guess I kinda ruined the mood," he chirped suddenly, springing to his feet, "See ya around."

He winked and was gone before Sam could open his mouth to respond. The hunter frowned at the empty space in front of him, slumping back into the threadbare couch.

He never thought much about his boyfriend's vessel, but now that he knew who the man was-or had been, at least...Well, it would take some getting used to.


	8. Things Sam Couldn't Have pt 2

**Title**: "Things Sam Couldn't Have" pt. 2  
**Rating**: K  
**Warnings**: My inner Madridista makes an appearance sorry  
**Word Count**: 500  
**Summary**: John never did let Sam play soccer when he was younger, but he never lost his interest. He's never had the chance to see the European teams play though-until Gabriel came along, that is.

**Prompt: "**S" day; "soccer"

**A/N**: I JUST REALLY WANTED TO WRITE ABOUT REAL MADRID AND MY FAVORITE PLAYERS I'M SORRY THIS IS PROBABLY DUMB AND I'VE NEVER BEEN TO A MATCH EITHER BYE. Also it was going to be longer but I didn't want to babble too much about my other babies for those who don't care and I didn't really have a game in mind other than "NOT MALAGA NOT DORTMUND NOT ATHLETICO" so yeah...based on this last season after Iker's injury.

* * *

**Sabriel Week – Day 8 – S Day**

"¡Hola, mi amor!" Gabriel sang out as he appeared in the Winchester's motel room, dropping onto the bed to Sam.

Sam looked up at him, raising his eyebrows. "Freshman Spanish, Gabriel. Remember?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Well, that was your fault," he snorted, "I thought Spanish was supposed to be all the rage these days. Besides, it's based on Latin."

Sam shrugged. "What do you want, Gabriel?" he asked, turning back to the dusty scrolls spread out on his bed. Speaking of Latin, he was nearly two-thirds through his current translation.

Gabriel pushed the scrolls aside and placed himself in front of Sam instead. He waited until Sam met his eyes, then broke out into his usual wide, cheerful grin.

"Get dressed, Sammy, we're going out!" he announced in a sing-song voice.

"Gabriel, we're in the middle of a hunt," Sam tried to protest, but the angel wasn't having it.

"Remember when you met my dog?" the blond angel asked instead, "And you told me about how you wanted to play soccer and you're still a Real Madrid fan?"

"Yes?" Sam replied hesitantly, wondering where Gabriel was going with this.

The angel smirked. "It just so happens I have a couple tickets to today's game," he told Sam, snapping the tickets-which Sam doubted the validity of-into existence.

"That's great," Sam told him sarcastically, but that doesn't really help much. They play in Spain, remember?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and fixed Sam with a pointed look. It took a few moments, but finally Sam got the message.

"Oh," he said simply.

"Hang on tight!" Gabriel sang, raising his hand.

"To what?" Sam asked rhetorically just as Gabriel snapped.

When he blinked open his eyes, he and Gabriel were surrounded by a crowd decked out in white and blue. Several were chanting "¡Hala Madrid!" and swaying to their own tune. Sam's jaw dropped. Finding his voice, he began, "You actually...?"

"Welcome to the Santiago Bernabeu, kiddo!" Gabriel announced in his usual grandiose manner, grinning at Sam. Sam was sure he would have thrown his arms out to exaggerate his statement, but they were boxed in by the crowd-who, Sam suddenly realized, didn't seem bothered by their sudden appearance.

After a few moments, Gabriel snapped them up to their seats. The game wouldn't start for a few more minutes, but Sam's heart pounded as he recognized the players on the field. He could see Mesut Özil and Cristiano Ronaldo standing with their heads bent together, and the man who was still his personal favorite-despite having cut off his own excessively long hair, Sergio Ramos, was stretching with the young French defender, Raphaël Varane, in their positions. He would have liked to see Iker Casillas in goal, but he knew Diego López wouldn't disappoint.

"Not so bad, is it Sammy?" Gabriel asked, grinning up at him.

"Thank you," Sam breathed, unable to express what he felt in words. Instead he leaned in and kissed Gabriel firmly, feeling the archangel grin against his lips.

Hearing the starting whistle, Sam finally pulled away, still smiling, and settled into his seat as play began.


End file.
